Landorus' Son
by AnimeFan215
Summary: Bruce Landorus is the son of John Landorus the legendary Pokemon and its weird to Bruce how people call him with his last name Landorus instead of John instead. But Bruce has other problems to worry about since he has to stop Team Plasma. Rated M.


**Okay for this story I came up with I definitely don't want any flames on this one since I like my ideas, so I don't want any hating. Anyway enjoy the story!**

Let's see where do I start….. Ah, I know. My name's Bruce Landorus and I am 13 years old and to put it simply my dad is John Landorus. People always call him by his last name though. I know weird right? But apparently he had an intimate relationship with a bitchy human lady and that's how I came to be only she wanted an abortion when she found out she was pregnant. But luckily my dad wanted me so she made a compromise with him.

What that compromise was you want to know? She told him that once I was born she never wants to see him again for going against her wishes. I know bitchy right? So once I came into this world, he took me and flew off to his lair is what I call it even though he keeps telling to call it our house. So now we live in Unova. Oh yeah and I know about all that stuff because he got tired of me asking him where mom was even though he still was gonna tell me. I really didn't care though because he's the best dad a person could ask for.

So anyway enough about all that, lets talk about me some. I am human but I have very tan skin and some of Dad's features like Not like leathery skin but just a deep tan to it. And since I'm part pokemon I can understand pokemon when they speak. Also I'm 5'1 in height and since my dad put me on a strict diet I can't eat a lot of junk food like I used to but then he noticed that I started to get fat and he's all like 'that's it you're going on a diet!' so now I weigh 125 lbs. I'm pretty athletic now too, I guess that's one benefit. My hair doesn't stand out like his hair but it's white like his and it is spiked out. Just you know not in that style my dad calls 'cool'. **(AN: Basically think of the guy player in the game Pokemon Black and White)** I usually wear a green and red hat with a black poke ball on it. After that I wear a short sleeved green and red jacket with a black short sleeved shirt underneath and you can usually see my shirt since I always have half of my jacket unzipped so you can see my shirt and my silver necklace that dad gave me when I was 10 for my birthday it has a locket on it that has a picture of me and him with me hanging onto his neck while he was flying with smiles on our faces, in it when you open it up and just so it doesn't look girly it's in the shape of a circle. My pants are black cargos so its easy for me to move around in with a chain on the side of them to dad's protest. And then my shoes are black, red, and green low riders that are super easy to move around in and they really bring out my whole outfit. On my wrists I wear black wrist bands that have a picture of Uncle Thundorus and Uncle Tornadus on each one.

I love it when they come over but they always get in fights over whose better at something and then they'll ask me who I think is my favorite uncle. But luckily dad is always there to stop them from fighting. But I won't lie sometimes when they have a contest it makes me enjoy them. Sometimes Dad says that I'm spoiled, but now I'm starting to agree with him some, because one time Uncle Tornadus and Uncle Thundorus had a contest where for my birthday they said who ever could bring me the most presents wins.

Well this is where it came in that I started to agree with Dad because they showed up with their arms full of gift wrapped presents and I don't know how but they got two of my Dad's friends Ho-Oh and Lugia to help them bring the rest of the presents over to the 'lair'. He was so mad when he opened the door and saw them standing out there and then looked over their shoulders and that they had strapped the presents to Ho-oh's and Lugia's backs. As for me I jumped out my window and hugged Ho-oh and Lugia thanking them for helping with the presents. After my party was over, and Lugia and Ho-oh left, Dad had screamed at Uncle Thundorus for suggesting the contest and screamed at Uncle Tornadus for agreeing to the contest. After they left we just put the presents in the guest room and called it a day.

Anyways right now I'm with Dad while we're at the meeting of the legendaries in the Hall of Origin listening to Grandpa Arceus while he's speaking to everyone. He doesn't like it when I call him Grandpa because he said it makes him sound old, but I still call him that regardless.

"Hey dad I'll be right back." I told him as I started walking towards Grandpa Arceus.

"Wait Son, I told you that you can't do that anymore…." I heard him say as he watched me walk away. "Ugh.. Kids what are you gonna do with 'em?" He said as he talked to Dialga.

I started walking to Grandpa's podium as he was talking to the others and I sat next to him. I felt some eyes on me as I sat there some people probably wondering why I can sit here. I saw Grandpa look down at me then continued talking to the other legendaries. I knew pretty much everyone here and to say much, they're pretty much the only friends I have out here.

Since I've always lived in the woods I don't really know what human civilization has accomplished because of how I've lived out here pretty much my whole life. I get to go outside and play with other pokemon but now that I think about it I don't really know what some humans look like, I mean I know that they look like me. But what other things about them don't I know? Sometimes I think I think too much on one topic so I'm gonna drop this since it looks like the meeting is over anyway.

The legendaries usually just leave straight up after a meeting is over, but everyone is still here so that must mean that something is up. As I walked closer to the group that Dad was I noticed that he had a serious look on his face, that's not good.

"Hey Dad what's up?" I asked him as I leaned on his shoulder looking at everyone in the group. Regigigas, Cresselia, Dialga, Giratina, and Mew.

"Well we found out that the forest that we live in needs someone to protect it since there have reports of seeing an evil organization called Team Plasma and they're trying to make people release their pokemon back into the wild. I'm against the idea of pokemon being captured but its meant to be that pokemon and humans are together. You can't just separate them all together." Dad said with a glare.

"You're right and honestly I think we need to send someone to go and stop them from what they're doing." Dialga said as she looked thoughtful

"Yes. I agree, but who do we send none of us could risk doing it because some radars can pick us up even if we're in human form." Cresselia said as they all thought for a minute.

All of a sudden all eyes were on me. It was at that moment that Dad noticed that they were all looking at me and stepped, well floated in front of me. "Hold on, you're not trying to send my son out there are you? He doesn't even know about the human world yet." He said as he looked at them all.

"Don't worry John I've got that covered." Mew said as her eyes flashed pink for a second before my head started hurting and I started seeing thousands of different images and videos of every thing about the human world and what the towns and different places were and where they are. After it was over I held my head in my hand muttering a quick "Ow" before standing back up straight again.

"I don't know…" Dad said as he looked at me.

"Don't worry Dad I got this!" I told him with a thumbs up.

"Let him go. He needs to be out in the human world for a change and not in that cave training all day with you." Grandpa said as he walked over "But let me just do one thing to him before he leaves. Come here Bruce…" He said as he ushered me over.

"Yeah, what is it grandpa?" I asked with curiosity in my voice

"Close your eyes and see…" He told me. A little confused I did as I was told and I closed my eyes. I saw a flash and it felt like something was put into my brain. I reopened my eyes and saw him smiling.

"So what did you do?" I asked him wondering just what the hell he did.

"I gave you the move Judgment." He said with a smile.

**Alright leave me some feedback once again no flames and to all who is wondering when I'll do it I will update my other stories I've just been busy because I'm graduating from the 8****th**** grade in 2 weeks and we're having a lot of field trips and stuff that gets in the way like exit final exams so please be patient with me I'm trying my best to keep 'em coming.**


End file.
